Redemption
by teej.318
Summary: Takes place during all of the scenes that feature Luke and Vader together in Return of the Jedi. This story features Vader's thoughts during each scene, which are shown in italics, and shows what happens right after Anakin dies aboard the Death Star and his journey into becoming One with The Force.


As soon as the ramp to his shuttle was down, Darth Vader quickly walked down it. He could sense his son's presence coming ever closer to him. He entered an elevator to take him inside the Shield Generator, where he could sense his son was going, too. After what seemed an eternity, the elevator finally stopped and Vader, nearly impatient, walked through the doors and walked down a short hallway. As he walked toward another doorway, where his son's presence was stronger than ever, the door opened and Commander Igar walked through it, accompanied by Luke Skywalker and two stormtroopers.

 _Ah, yes,_ Vader thought to himself. _He has surrendered willingly._

Vader stopped short of the group as Igar approached him.

"This is the rebel that surrendered to us," Igar explained. "Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. He was armed only with this."

Igar produced a lightsaber, which Vader took.

"Good work, Commander," he said, trying not to sound too pleased. "Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

Vader noticed Luke's head shift slightly.

 _Foolish young man. Of course your friends are not safe from discovery_.

"Yes, my Lord," Igar said, turning away and leading the troopers out of the room.

Once they were alone, Vader took a better look at his son.

 _He's certainly grown up from our last encounter. Not as enthusiastic, but certainly just as headstrong._

"The Emperor has been expecting you," Vader explained as they started to walk side-by-side.

"I know, Father," Luke replied nonchalantly.

Vader glanced at Luke as they walked. "So, you have accepted the truth."

"I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

A rush of anger coursed through Vader's veins at the sound of his old identity. "That name no longer has any meaning for me," he snarled as he stopped walking.

"It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten it," Luke said calmly before turning around and walking away from Vader. "That was why you couldn't destroy me," he continued. "That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

Vader, too, remembered their last encounter, where he had, indeed, been unable to kill Luke. He had been unsure what it was; perhaps a true desire to overthrow his master with his son.

 _No matter, no matter. Nothing will stop me from taking you to The Emperor, son._

Before responding, Vader activated the lightsaber confiscated from Luke. A green blade shot out of the end of it.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber," Vader said as he twirled the hilt around in his hands. There was something familiar about this lightsaber and its design, but he couldn't quite place it. "Your skills are complete."

At that, he deactivated the lightsaber and turned away from his son.

"Indeed you are powerful as The Emperor has foreseen."

There was a brief pause before Luke responded.

"Come with me."

Vader tapped into his son's thoughts and could see that Luke intended to turn him away from the Dark Side, no matter the cause.

"Obi Wan once thought as you do," he commented, slowly turning around to face his son again. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my master."

"I will not turn. And you'd be forced to kill me."

Though Luke couldn't see it, his words rattled Vader. He didn't want to end his son's life, not unless forced to by The Emperor. But he couldn't let Luke know that.

"If that is your destiny," Vader replied shortly.

"Search your feelings, Father," said Luke as he walked toward Vader. "You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate."

Vader shut his eyes for a moment, trying to block out Luke from seeing into his mind. Try as he might, he found it was not easy to do, but was able to mask his true feelings just enough for Luke to not see them.

"It is too late for me, son," Vader said. At that, he motioned his hand at another door, where he knew troopers were waiting. Once the door opened, two troopers walked over to Luke, ready to escort him. "The Emperor will show you the true nature of The Force. He is your master now."

Luke stared back into Vader's mask, realizing he was fighting a losing argument at this point. Accepting what he sensed, Luke gave a small nod.

"Then my father is truly dead," he said shortly before leaving with the troopers and boarding the elevator that would lead to Vader's shuttle.

Vader walked to the side of the room, leaning onto the wall for support as he struggled with his emotions. Seeing his son had rattled him, even more than he expected it to. Luke had talked to him about redemption, about letting go of the anger he had felt since he had embraced the Dark Side. He knew it was far too late for that, but now he had his doubts. Was Luke right? Could he be turned away from this path, despite being so far down it? Shrugging away those thoughts, Vader glanced back down at the lightsaber. Suddenly, he realized where he recognized the hilt: it was a near identical match to the one wielded by his old friend and mentor. He shut his eyes, still trying to throw off his doubts, before turning and walking toward the elevator, ready to bring Luke before The Emperor.

* * *

The elevator door opened at last. Walking silently side-by-side, Luke and Darth Vader entered the throne room of The Emperor aboard the second Darth Star. Together, they walked up the stairs leading to the high center of the room, where Palpatine was waiting. Vader carried Luke's lightsaber, hoping all of his doubts from earlier were gone and that his master would not sense them.

 _Even if he does, he's more concerned about turning Luke_.

When they reached the top of the stairs, The Emperor spun around in his chair and looked at the two, smiling slightly to himself.

"Welcome, young Skywalker," he said in a deep voice.

 _He could be referring to either one of us._

"I have been expecting you," The Emperor continued. "You'll no longer need those," he added, flicking his right hand slightly, using The Force to free Luke from handcuffs he had arrived in. "Guards, leave us," he added, relieving his guards from duty.

Vader hesitated now that Luke was free. He was unsure of his son's intensions now that he was free. He briefly looked into Luke's mind again, but he did not sense any intention of lashing out, yet.

"I am looking forward to completing your training," The Emperor said. "In time, you will call me 'master,'"

"You're gravely mistaken," Luke insisted. "You won't convert me the way you did my father."

 _There could be some truth to that._

"Oh no, my young Jedi," said The Emperor as he stood up from his chair and walked toward Luke and Vader. "You will find that it is you who are mistaken…about a great many things."

Feeling somehow this was the right moment, Vader offered up the lightsaber to his master. "His lightsaber," he explained shortly.

"Ah, yes," The Emperor replied, taking the weapon with one hand. "A Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never return from the Dark Side. So will it be with you."

 _He doesn't since any of my deceptive thoughts_.

"You're wrong," Luke retorted. "Soon I'll be dead. And you with me."

 _Don't be so foolish, son._

The Emperor cackled at Luke's assertion. Privately, that laugh made Vader shudder; it was the laugh reserved only for a short few and usually only heard when The Emperor knew he was victorious in a situation.

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet," said The Emperor.

To his right, Vader sensed a shift in Luke's mind from neutral to worry. The Emperor must have sensed it, too.

"Yes," he said as if he had read Luke's thoughts. "I assure you: we are quite safe from your friends here."

The Emperor turned to walk back to his chair with the lightsaber. Vader now sensed defiance in Luke.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke said.

Turning around quickly, The Emperor retorted, "Your faith in your friends is yours," before returning to his chair.

Vader could still sense the defiance in Luke, who still didn't seem likely to break.

"It is pointless to resist, my son," he said shortly.

The Emperor sat back down in his chair, with Luke's lightsaber attached to the top of the right hand armrest.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my desire," he explained. "Your friends, up there on the sanctuary moon, are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet."

Vader now sensed fear within Luke, which caused a rise in apprehension in his son's demeanor, but he was able to hide it well.

"It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the Shield Generator," The Emperor added. "It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them." At this, he started to lean forward in his chair. "Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive."

Sensing the fear inside Luke that Vader had already picked up on, The Emperor smiled, knowing he was closer to reaching his goal.

* * *

The unmistakable sounds of battle echoed outside of the throne to the space battle happening outside. Blasts from Rebel and Imperial ships were the most common sound, as was the occasional explosion as ships were destroyed.

Luke had walked toward The Emperor in his chair in order to see the battle. As predicted, the Alliance first went straight for the Death Star before recognizing the trap set by the Empire.

"Come, boy, see for yourself," said The Emperor as Luke looked out toward the battle raging above Endor.

Vader, knowing his master's plan was starting to come to fruition, walked forward silently and took his position next to The Emperor.

"From here, you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant Rebellion," The Emperor explained.

Luke glanced back at the Sith Master. He determinedly did not look at his lightsaber, but Vader could sense the small desire in his son to take it and use it against The Emperor, who also sensed it.

"You want this," he said, patting the lightsaber gently. "Don't you? The hate is swelling in your now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give into your anger."

At this, Luke turned away from The Emperor again, attempting to mask his feelings. Vader could see this and knew his master could, too.

"With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant."

Despite his son's anger, Vader could also sense his Luke's resistance and was impressed; it was clear his son was indeed a powerful force user, just as he thought.

Luke whipped around to face The Emperor. "No," he said defiantly.

"It is unavoidable," The Emperor replied shortly. "It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now…MINE."

* * *

Some time later, Vader could sense the urgency in Luke. He knew his son felt uncertain about the outcome of the battle. But, he also knew The Emperor had not yet shown him why he should be fearful.

"As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed," said The Emperor as Luke turned to face him again, the uneasiness evident on his face. "Now, witness the fire power of this full armed and operational battle station."

The Emperor reached for a button on the side of his chair and pressed it.

"Fire at will, Commander," he ordered.

Stunned, Luke turned and looked back out at the battle. Seconds later, a powerful green blast erupted from the Death Star and struck one of the Alliance's medical frigates, destroying it completely.

Vader probed Luke's mind again and felt sheer terror; his son was close to a breaking point.

* * *

Soon after, the space battle had remained stagnant. Neither side seemed able to gain an upper hand. Vader sensed another battle taking place on the planet below, but he knew with such a large garrison, the Alliance did not face any advantage. Still, something about the planet made him feel uneasy, but he ignored these feelings and focused on his master and his son.

"Your fleet is lost," The Emperor declared. "And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice."

Luke glanced at his lightsaber again before looking up at Vader, who immediately shielded his thoughts and doubts about the battle raging below. Instead, he stared back at Luke silently, sensing the growing flame of anger rising in his son.

"The Alliance will die," The Emperor continued. "As will your friends."

At that, Luke's anger seemed to reach a breaking point. His breathing rate increased and he looked at his lightsaber again, desperate to reach out and take it, but somehow still resisting.

 _Impressive. He is much more capable of resisting, even more so than I. He will indeed make a powerful ally._

"Good," whispered The Emperor, closing his eyes and reaching out with The Force. "I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon, strike me down with all your hatred and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete."

Luke turned away for a moment, still able to resist, but the temptation to lash out had nearly consumed him. Suddenly, he whipped back around and called his lightsaber to him, igniting it. Vader, acting faster, activated his own weapon and shielded The Emperor from Luke's attempt to kill him, as The Emperor laughed at Luke's actions. Luke broke their hold and walked away from The Emperor, the anger inside him starting to subside, Vader sensed. Vader advanced on his son and the two engaged in a second duel.

This time, they were more evenly matched. Vader realized he was right in recognizing his son's abilities, though The Emperor had initially doubted him. He knew that if he could turn Luke to the Dark Side, he could overthrow his master at last and rule the galaxy with his son at his side.

Eventually, Luke used an opening in Vader's defense to kick his father down the stairs leading to the throne room's exit. Vader grunted as he fell, coming to a hard stop. From behind Luke, he could hear his master laughing and could sense his glee.

"Good," The Emperor said. "Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you."

The Emperor continued to cackle as Luke deactivated his lightsaber and looked down at Vader, who had gotten back to his feet. He looked up at Luke, unsure why his son had decided to stop fighting, but he could sense something in his son he couldn't place.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well," Vader declared as he walked toward the stairs.

"I will not fight you, Father," Luke replied quietly.

Vader slowly walked up the stairs, still trying to make out what he sensed in Luke. It was something familiar, as if he had sensed this in someone else long ago, but he could not place it. Ignoring his thoughts, he advanced on his son, who slowly backed away.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses," Vader warned as he attacked Luke, who reacted quickly and blocked the attack with his reactivated weapon. They entered another lock as Luke walked backward to the top of the stairs. They continued their duel, each unable to gain an advantage, before they locked weapons again. Luke quickly broke the lock by moving his weapon in a circle and quickly stepping to his right. Not fast enough, Vader swung his lightsaber where Luke had been standing and swung again as Luke jumped onto a platform, but missed. Luke deactivated his lightsaber before doing a backflip onto a ledge above Vader.

 _Oh I've seen this before. It was right before Obi-Wan nearly destroyed me all those years ago. He said having the high ground was advantageous. Not this time._

"Your thoughts betray you, Father," Luke said. "I feel the good in you. The conflict."

"There is no conflict," Vader retorted, raising his lightsaber as Luke walked to his right along the ledge.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before and I don't believe you'll destroy me now."

 _We'll see about that._

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny."

With that, Vader threw his lightsaber up at the ledge, where it narrowly missed hitting Luke before slicing through the ledge, causing it to collapse, sending Luke to the floor below them.

Vader walked to the stairs and descended them. As he did so, he could hear The Emperor laughing from above.

"Good….good," said The Emperor gleefully.

Vader reactivated his lightsaber before he reached the bottom of the stairs. The area was pitch dark, making it difficult to see anything. He knew he wouldn't be able to see Luke because of his black robes, but he could sense his son's presence. Vader also sensed his Luke's attempts to close his mind. He knew there was something Luke was trying to hide, but what was it?

"You cannot hide forever, Luke," Vader said.

"I will not fight you," Luke replied defiantly.

"Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends." At that, Vader sensed Luke's attempt to block him out fade slightly, revealing his fear that they were in danger. "Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong, especially for…"

Vader pressed into Luke's mind a little further and found what he was seeking.

"Sister," he concluded. "So, you have a twin sister."

 _The Jedi must have hidden her away from me, too. Who could she be? No matter, she will be a pawn_.

"Your feelings have now betrayed her, too," Vader continued. "Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will."

Suddenly, from behind him, he heard Luke's lightsaber reactivate, as Luke cried, "NEVER!"

Vader turned to face his son and attacked, but Luke quickly counterattacked, his fighting much more aggressive now. Luke's fighting was ferocious enough that he was forcing Vader back, much to Vader's surprise.

 _I must have pushed him too far._

As he was forced back, Vader tried in vain to keep up with Luke's attacks, but could feel himself wearing down. Finally, Luke forced him to a small walkway, where Vader stumbled as Luke slashed at him, hitting one of the railings. Luke didn't stop; he kept up his barrage of attacks as Vader tried to stand back up before managing to knock Vader's weapon hand away from where it was, leaving an opening for Luke to slice off Vader's hand, which disappeared into the catacombs, still clutching the lightsaber.

Vader screamed out in pain as he collapsed to the ground, with Luke shoving his lightsaber in front of his face.

 _No, please don't kill me._

Vader waved his remaining hand up at Luke, silently showing that he had given up and begging his son not to end his life. From the stairs, he could hear his master cackling madly.

"Good!" The Emperor exclaimed.

Luke glanced behind him over at The Emperor, who had a look of glee on his face.

"Your hate has made you powerful," The Emperor said. "Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side."

Vader shut his eyes, prepared for Luke to deliver the fatal blow. As he did, he sensed that familiar feeling again, but still could not place it. He also sensed hesitation in Luke and opened his eyes again and saw Luke lifting up his own robotic hand and staring at it in shock. Luke then looked at Vader's severed hand, where several wires were hanging out of where the hand once was. Luke took a few deep breaths, and Vader could sense the anger fading away.

 _He's not going to do it._

Luke then deactivated his lightsaber and turned toward The Emperor. "Never," he said shortly, throwing away his lightsaber, which landed with a thud a few feet away. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You failed, Your Highness. I'm a Jedi, like my father before me."

 _He will never be turned._

The Emperor glared back at Luke and Vader could sense his master's anger rising.

"So be it, Jedi," he snarled.

 _He's going to kill Luke_.

"If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed," The Emperor said before raising his hands and sending a barrage of Force Lighting at Luke, who staggered backward. At this point, Vader stood up again, knowing his son was about to die.

"Young fool," The Emperor continued. "Only now, at the end, do you understand."

The Emperor sent more Force Lighting at Luke. Once done with this second wave of lighting, The Emperor moved closer to Luke as Vader took his place next to his master.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side," The Emperor chided before attacking Luke again. "You have paid the price for your lack of vision."

The Emperor then unleashed his most powerful attack on Luke, who screamed in pain. Luke attempted to reach up to Vader, who was disturbed by the sight of Luke in peril.

"Father, please!" Luke cried before succumbing to the pain again.

Luke's words seemed to hit Vader like a lightning bolt of their own. He suddenly understood the familiar feeling he had sensed. It was love. He knew now that he did love his son, but he didn't know if he could do anything to help Luke.

Finally, The Emperor stopped attacking Luke.

"Now, young Skywalker, you will die," he declared as Luke withered in agony on the ground.

Suddenly, The Emperor unleashed his most powerful attack yet, and Luke's screams were louder than ever.

At this, Vader remembered the first time he had experienced the brutality of Force Lighting. He had been overconfident in confronting Count Dooku and was attacked. It was pain beyond pain. It was in that battle that Obi-Wan had nearly died before he intervened. Obi-Wan, his friend and mentor, whom he had killed.

 _No, that was Vader. And Vader is no more_.

Anakin Skywalker was reborn. He looked at his son again and remembered all of the loved ones he could not save: Obi Wan…his mother…Padmé.

Padmé. She never got to see their children grow up and he had fought one of them nearly to the death twice.

 _I couldn't save them, but I can save Luke._

Anakin glanced at The Emperor, who he realized was too focused on his attack on Luke. He looked back at Luke and centered himself for a moment before he lunged at The Emperor and grabbed him, raising his old master above his head.

The Emperor shrieked, stunned and angry at his old apprentice's betrayal. He kept shooting his Force Lightning, attempting to hit anything he could. Despite the immense pain he was feeling, Anakin didn't stop, carrying The Emperor toward the reactor shaft. At the cost of severe damage to his life-supporting armor, Anakin hurled The Emperor into the shaft and collapsed onto the edge of the shaft, watching as his old master fell to his death, screaming in rage. When the body disappeared, the essence of the Dark Side encompassed the Throne Room before eventually falling back down the shaft. All was quiet.

Anakin knew he was dying. He couldn't move anymore; his strength had left him. He could sense Luke standing up and walking toward him. When Luke reached Anakin, he helped him onto the ground and the two stayed there for several moments as father and son.

"We need to leave," Luke said after several minutes. "The Rebels have surely breached the shield by now and they'll be focused on destroying this station.

 _You're right, son._

* * *

Luke carried Anakin's nearly lifeless body through the halls of the Death Star, bound for Anakin's shuttle to get off the station. The Death Star was in disarray; none of the Imperial officers or Stormtroopers paid them any attention. When they were nearly to the shuttle, Luke collapsed from the strain of carrying Anakin and instead dragged his father to the ramp of the shuttle. Once Anakin was situated, Luke helped him sit up.

"Luke," Anakin said urgently. "Help me take this mask off."

"But you'll die."

 _It's all right, son. I'm always going to be with you._

"Nothing can stop that now," Anakin replied. "Just for once, let me look on you with my own eyes."

Luke nodded and reached for the top of the helmet, removing it quickly. He then slowly released the mask Anakin had hid behind for so many years and finally looked upon the face of his father. Anakin's face had turned to chalky white from years of not being exposed to any sunlight. He still had scars from the flames that had nearly killed him on Mustafar. But his eyes were no longer the yellow they had been since he had fallen; they were blue.

 _Just like Luke's_.

Anakin could sense Luke's shock at seeing his face for the first time. Trying to reassure his son, he smiled for the first time in more than two decades. Luke smiled back, looking a little sad, and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Now, go, my son," Anakin said softly. It felt odd to no longer hear his voice sound like a droid. "Leave me."

"No," Luke replied. Anakin could sense the anxiety in his son. "I'll not leave you, I've got to save you."

"You already have, Luke," Anakin assured him. "You were right."

 _About everything: the good in me; that I could never kill you; that I could let go of my hate._

"You were right about me. Tell your sister: you were right."

 _She needs to know that I turned away from what I had done._

 _Now I am complete._

Anakin smiled again as he felt death consume him. He shut his eyes and immediately fell unconscious.

"Father…" Luke pleaded as Anakin's body slowly fell backward. "I won't leave you."

As Anakin's body settled onto the ramp, Anakin let out his final breath.

* * *

Anakin knew he had died. But he wasn't in the Netherworld of The Force. It was as if he did not exist anywhere in the living or the dead. He could not move nor speak. But he could still think clearly.

 _Help me._

As if answering his call, he heard a familiar voice.

" _Let go, you must, Anakin."_

 _Master Yoda. Let go of what?_

" _Listen to him, Anakin, just relax and let go of your torment and you'll become One with The Force_."

 _Obi-Wan! What is this? Is this what happens when someone turns away from the Dark Side and dies?_

" _Anakin, listen to them, and let go."_

 _Padmé!_

Anakin stopped struggling with his thoughts and instead relaxed his thoughts and feelings. He focused on letting go of his past within the Dark Side and instead on his actions that had caused the end of the Sith and brought balance to The Force, just as the prophecy had predicted many years ago.

As he focused, Anakin could feel his body slowly manifest into something different. He wasn't coming back to life, he knew, so he must be becoming One with The Force. Finally, the process stopped. Anakin felt at peace now. He realized he now had a physical form and opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him were the spirits of Yoda, Obi-Wan and Padmé. They were all smiling at him. He looked down and noticed his new form was dressed in traditional Jedi robes. Anakin looked back up and smiled at his three compatriots.

"Good it is to see you again, Anakin," said Yoda.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan broke away from the trio and walked to Anakin, tears evident in his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see this moment," Obi-Wan confessed.

"Neither did I," Anakin admitted, his eyes now swelling with tears. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Obi-Wan smiled at his best friend and former apprentice. "Oh, Anakin, there is nothing to forgive," he said, patting Anakin on the shoulder.

Anakin looked up in relief, smiling at Obi-Wan and the two embraced. It was not like a hug they could have given one another in life, but something better. There was more emotion in this kind of affection. They finally broke apart after several seconds and Yoda walked up to stand next to Obi-Wan.

"More work there is to be done," Yoda said. "Tell Luke, we should, but perhaps at a later time."

"I agree," said Obi-Wan. "Let him and the other enjoy this time. They've had precious little to celebrate in their lives. They don't need this burden yet." He turned back to Anakin. "Are you going to join us on Endor to celebrate?"

"I will, but could you give me a moment? There are some things I need to say."

Obi-Wan nodded and his and Yoda's spirits disappeared. Finally, Anakin was alone with the one person he had longed to see the most. He approached Padmé, who looked as beautiful as she ever did in life. She was dressed in the same white dress she had worn when they married, though without the veil.

Anakin smiled at her. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you."

"I've waited a long time for this, Anakin."

"How are we able to see each other like this? I thought only Jedi could speak from beyond."

"Obi-Wan and Yoda discovered some Force sensibility in me that was stronger than most others, so they were able to bring me here for your return."

"I'm so glad you're here, Padmé," Anakin said. "I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to see you again, especially after everything I'd done."

"Oh, Anakin," said Padmé, pulling Anakin into a hug. "I never stopped loving you. And I never stopped believing."

"Believing what?"

"Believing in you," Padmé replied. "I knew all along that there was still good in you."

"I love you, Padmé," Anakin said as he kissed her, again feeling more emotion than this gesture would have given in life.

"I love you, too. Now, go be with our son as he celebrates."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Padmé said. "He needs you right now to know you are in peace."

"What about our daughter?"

"He will tell her the truth in time and when the time feels right, you can speak with her. Now, go."

Anakin nodded and closed his eyes, causing his form to fade from Padmé. He didn't know how, but he was somehow being transported to where Obi-Wan and Yoda were watching the celebrations. He reappeared just as Luke was leaning against a pole as his fellow rebels celebrated. Luke stared at Obi-Wan and Yoda and smiled when Anakin's spirit appeared next to them. Anakin smiled back at his son, prouder than he ever could have imagined.

From behind, Leia approached Luke and put her arms around Luke to get his attention. Luke smiled at her and glanced back at the spirits. Anakin nodded encouragingly at him. Luke and Leia held each other in their arms and walked back to the rest of the rebels celebrating.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda watched the celebrations happily, knowing the galaxy was at peace, even if was just for a short term. Balance had been restored to The Force. The Sith had been defeated at last and a fallen Jedi redeemed. In sync, Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other and nodded, their spirits disappearing with Yoda's as the celebrations continued.


End file.
